Calendrier de l'avent 2014
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Le mois de décembre commence et les préparatifs de Noël aussi ! Chaque jour, entrez dans la maison d'une famille et découvrez ce qui s'y trame...
1. 1er décembre

_**1**__**er**__** décembre, demeure d'Andromeda Lupin :**_

« Grand-mère ! Je suis réveillé ! » S'écria un petit garçon de quatre ans aux cheveux bleu électrique, dévalant les escaliers en pyjama.

Il trouva ladite grand-mère attablée à la cuisine, un bol de thé fumant entre ses mains, fronçant les sourcils à son arrivée.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier dans toute la maison, Teddy. »

« Mais de toute façon, on n'est que tous les deux. Ça ne dérange personne. » Bougonna le petit garçon. « Dis, je peux avoir mon chocolat maintenant ? On est le premier décembre, hein ? C'est mon réveil qui me l'a dit ! » Reprit-il, plus enthousiaste.

Quelques jours auparavant, ils étaient allés, à Pré-au-Lard, acheter des chocolats d'Honeyduckes. Elle avait laissé Teddy les choisir lui-même, fasciné. Le faisant fermer les yeux, elle avait ensuite garni les chaussettes du calendrier de l'avent appartenant à la mère du petit garçon, et lui avait défendu d'y toucher avant la date fatidique. Il s'était contenu à grande peine, impatient. Elle hocha donc de la tête et le regarda, attendrie, se hisser sur une chaise pour observer le calendrier et détacher le bouton de la première chaussette, dont il dévora le contenu.


	2. 2 décembre

_**2 décembre, Square Grimmaurd :**_

« A quoi bon, Molly ? » Demanda, las, Sirius.

« Ça n'est pas parce que nous sommes en période difficile qu'il ne faut pas fêter Noël. Il n'est pas question que je laisse Voldemort gâcher ce moment. » Décréta farouchement la mère de famille.

Elle fourra un carton de décorations dans les bras de l'homme, avec pour instruction de ne pas revenir la voir avant qu'il ne soit vide et que la cage d'escalier soit enfin décorée de façon plus agréable.

Elle s'occupa quant à elle de l'entrée, transformant le porte-parapluie jambe de troll en buchette au creux évidé. Elle ajouta des guirlandes rouge et or un peu partout, ainsi qu'une branche de gui juste au-dessus du tapis sur lequel chacun était censé s'essuyer les pieds. Parfait.

Elle passa alors à la grande cuisine, dans laquelle il partagerait un bon repas d'ici quelques semaines, qu'elle aurait préparé avec amour et tendresse envers chacun. Elle installa un gigantesque sapin de Noël, qui avait été taillé et réduit par Hagrid pour pouvoir faire le trajet depuis Poudlard. Elle ajouta des petits angelots qui piaillaient, une étoile au sommet, des boules multicolores et admira le résultat, satisfaite. Personne ne lui volerait Noël.


	3. 3 décembre

_3 décembre, chez Luna Lovegood :_

Cela fait déjà six mois que Luna habite ce petit appartement dans le Londres moldu. Elle a quitté la maison de ses parents après la Guerre. Elle n'a pas réussi à la vendre, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'y vivre. Il y avait trop de souvenirs. Elle habite plus proche de son université d'herboristerie à présent. Les moldus avaient tendance à la regarder bizarrement quand elle sortait dans la rue mais elle supposait que c'était plus dû à sa tenue extravagante qu'à sa baguette qu'elle masquait habilement.

C'est son premier Noël seule. Pourtant, elle ne veut pas déprimer. C'est une période de fêtes. Alors elle a acheté un beau sapin, qu'elle a miniaturisé avant de lui rendre sa taille normale dans son appartement. Il a un peu envahi la pièce principale mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est fait pour.

Elle y a accroché des guirlandes en bouchons de champagnes, des boules en forme de radis, des branches de guis même si ça attire les nargoles, des origamis, et de jolies chaussettes rouges et vertes qui lui font penser à Dobby. Elle est fière. Son sapin lui ressemble. Il est beau. Elle accroche une étoile en haut, l'achevant, ravie.


	4. 4 décembre

_4 décembre, chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux :_

George se dépêche. Si ça continue, il ne sera jamais prêt à temps. C'est de la folie. Il ne sait même pas comment il a pu en arriver là. Non, vraiment, c'est totalement dingue. Il n'en aurait pas parié sa baguette. Bon, bien sûr, à ses débuts, la boutique avait très bien fonctionné. Mais ils avaient fermé pendant plusieurs années, il n'avait eu le courage de la rouvrir que très récemment.

Il avait repris ses marques, petit à petit, avec l'aide de Ron qui était venu le seconder quand il avait un peu de temps. Il y avait Charity aussi, qui avait repris du service avec plaisir, malgré les années passées. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le succès d'autrefois serait le même encore aujourd'hui, voire même qu'il aurait redoublé d'intensité.

Il croulait sous les commandes, et se demandait même s'il allait réussir à tout finir avant la date fatidique de Noël. Un certain nombre de petits sorciers allait recevoir des cadeaux empoisonnés. Facétieux, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire. Aujourd'hui, George Weasley pouvait se considérer comme à peu près heureux. L'esprit de son frère jumeau perdurait dans chacun de ces petits paquets qu'il préparait, même s'ils contenaient parfois de nouveaux produits.


	5. 5 décembre

_5 décembre, Manoir Malfoy :_

Assis dans le petit salon, Scorpius Malfoy, six ans et demi, s'attelait avec concentration à une tâche de la plus haute importance. Tellement importante qu'elle le faisait tirer la langue de concentration. Il écrivait sa lettre au père Merlin. Tout seul, pour la première fois.

C'était très compliqué car il venait seulement d'apprendre à écrire à l'école moldue à laquelle son père l'avait inscrit, malgré le désaccord affirmé de sa mère. Il disait qu'il était important qu'ils ne fassent pas les mêmes erreurs que par le passé, même si le petit garçon n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait. En tout cas, ça lui compliquait la vie, car ils apprenaient à écrire sur une feuille de papier et avec un stylo moldu ! Il n'avait à la maison que des parchemins et des plumes. Ça n'était pas tout à fait pareil.

« Cher Père Merlin, » Commença-t-il à écrire, « Je crois que j'ai été très sage cette année. En tout cas, maman dit que je suis adorable, mais je me demande si c'est une source sûre. Mais papa ne m'a presque pas puni, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non ? Cette année, je voudrais… »

Il réfléchit à la suite. Par quoi fallait-il commencer pour que le père Merlin soit plus conciliant ? Certainement pas les farces de chez Weasley…


	6. 6 décembre

_6 décembre, petit appartement à Londres :_

« Chéri, ma mère m'a téléphoné aujourd'hui pour savoir si nous passerions Noël avec eux, cette année… »

Audrey et Percy Weasley étaient installés près de la petite cheminée, l'une allongée nonchalamment dans le canapé, feuilletant un magazine, tandis que le jeune homme avait posé un de ses dossiers sur la table basse et l'étudiait, calé dans son fauteuil. Il releva la tête de ses notes.

« Oh… eh bien, je ne sais pas. Que préfères-tu ? Maman ne m'a pas encore posé la question mais j'imagine qu'un hibou ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

« On pourrait… je ne sais pas… » Hésita la jeune femme.

« Oui ? Dis-moi ? » Haussa-t-il des sourcils.

« Eh bien je me disais que nous aurions pu passer le réveillon de Noël chez mes parents, il y aura mon frère John, il revient d'Irlande exprès… Et nous irions au Terrier le lendemain midi ? » Proposa-t-elle enfin.

« C'est une excellente idée ! Cela changera un peu. J'envoie tout de suite un patronus à maman. » Fit-il en exécutant le geste à la parole.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Habituellement, il n'était même pas question d'hésiter sur leur lieu de réveillon, qui était invariablement le Terrier. Cela ne gênait pas la jeune femme, bien intégrée dans la famille Weasley, malgré l'usage de la magie qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, et les questions incessantes du père de son mari sur les technologies moldues. Mais son frère rentrait enfin d'Irlande pour fêter Noël en famille, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Elle avait eu peur que Percy ne veuille pas faire de peine à sa mère. Enfin, le problème qui la travaillait depuis le début de la journée était résolu.


	7. 7 décembre

_7 décembre, Chaudron baveur :_

Comme chaque année, au mois de décembre, Hannah Abbott faisait en sorte de modifier un peu sa carte, pour apporter l'esprit de Noël aux habitués et attirer une nouvelle clientèle. Depuis qu'elle avait repris le petit commerce, quand Tom avait pris sa retraite, elle avait pu donner un coup de jeune à l'établissement et les habitués se faisaient plus nombreux mais ça n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne les chouchoutait pas.

Cette année, elle avait prévu deux boissons et trois desserts un peu différents du quotidien. Un lait de poule traditionnel pour commencer, et une recette canadienne qu'elle avait lue dans un livre, le caribou : un mélange de vin chaud, de whisky et de sirop d'érable. Pour les desserts, elle avait pris l'incontournable gâteau de châtaignes, une mini bûchette de Noël à la citrouille et au gingembre ainsi que des biscuits en pain d'épice qu'elle passait du temps à décorer, chaque matin.

Ça n'était pas grand-chose mais si ça pouvait donner du baume au cœur aux habitants du Chemin et aux visiteurs, c'était toujours ça de pris, et ça ne demandait pas beaucoup plus de préparation qu'habituellement. Elle avait le cœur à faire bien les choses, et ça ne passait pas que par la décoration du Chaudron.


	8. 8 décembre

_8 décembre, Loutry Sainte Chaspoule :_

Alors que les températures avaient été douces pour la saison, un certain froid s'était abattu depuis quelques jours sur le village. Les moldus pensaient à un dérèglement climatique, mais les sorciers connaissaient la raison de ce brusque gel, accompagné de neige. Des temps durs se préparaient. Un mage noir commençait à sévir et ses sorts détraquaient les ordres de la nature.

Comme tout le monde, Molly et ses frères n'étaient pas rassurés. Pour autant, ils avaient décidé de ne pas rester les bras croisés et de s'engager dans l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation montée par le directeur Dumbledore lui-même.

Molly attendait simplement d'avoir dix-sept ans, n'étant qu'en sixième année, et les jumeaux Gideon et Fabian d'être un peu plus hauts que des gnomes du jardin. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils se battent à ses côtés, cela mettait leur vie en péril. Le plus tard serait le mieux.

Cette année, Noël ne serait pas très joyeux, pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. Ses parents étaient englués dans les manigances du ministère, sans doute contrôlé par cet affreux mage noir. Elle soupira en regardant par la fenêtre les flocons tomber.

« Eh, Molly, tu viens ? » S'écria soudainement un de ses frères, Gideon, ou peut-être était-ce Fabian. Elle n'en savait trop rien, en ce moment, ils s'amusaient à échanger les rôles. « On va faire une bataille de neige ! »

« Vous êtes un peu grands pour ça, non ? » Les réprimanda-t-elle. Qui allait en mettre partout dans la maison et donner du travail en plus à leur mère, après ?

« Oh allez, ça va être marrant, et puis c'est peut-être la dernière année où on peut s'amuser à Noël, avec tout ce qui se passe, viens ! » Insista l'autre jumeau.

La jeune femme pesa un instant le pour et le contre. Ses frères n'avaient pas tort. Et elle était sûre qu'Arthur ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle retombe en enfance quelques instants, rosit-t-elle. Elle s'élança alors à leur poursuite, ramassant une poignée de neige sous le porche. Elle n'oublia pas d'y lancer un sort pour qu'elle explose en dix autres boules de neige en atteignant sa cible. Pas question de laisser ses deux frères s'en sortir contre elle. Elle allait leur montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait !


	9. 9 décembre

_9 décembre, au cœur de Londres :_

Ce soir était un grand soir. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas le jour où James Potter allait demander la main de sa fiancée, ça, c'était déjà fait. Ça n'était pas non plus le jour où il avait remporté son ultime match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, ça aussi c'était déjà fait. Et c'était encore moins le jour où il avait pu voir Lily dans un état inimaginable, en train d'accoucher de leur petit garçon. Mais c'était presque aussi bien. Presque.

« Tu as les places, c'est bon, tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il avec impatience à son meilleur ami Sirius.

« Evidemment, comment aurais-je pu les oublier ? » Fit celui-ci en les agitant, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Bon, évidemment, il avait dû mentir à Lily pour pouvoir y assister, mais elle n'aurait jamais accepté. Elle aurait prétendu que c'était superficiel, totalement inintéressant, que cela gaspillait les gallions de la communauté sorcière et qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de son fils pour qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer. Mais Lily n'était qu'une rabat-joie quand elle s'y mettait. Alors il avait trouvé la parade pour éviter les disputes conjugales dont il sortait toujours perdant : prétexte une nouvelle rupture de la part de Sirius et le besoin de se consoler entre meilleurs amis célibataires. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un célibataire. Enfin elle voyait l'idée.

Enfin c'était une occasion unique, exceptionnelle, très peu de personnes avaient cette chance, chaque année, les places étaient très limitées, et se vendaient rapidement. Ils avaient dû sortir en catastrophe d'un cours de filature en tapinois pour ça. Mais pour rien au monde, James Potter n'aurait raté l'élection de Miss Sorcière 1980 ! Un défilé des plus belles créatures sous ses yeux, dans un palais à peine rempli, un public restreint, une ambiance chaleureuse et des tenues… il ne préférait même pas encore penser aux tenues. Sûr que Lily allait faire une crise si jamais elle apprenait qu'il y était fourré. Tant pis, il prenait le risque !


	10. 10 décembre

_10 décembre, Chaumière aux coquillages :_

Cette année, le petit Louis avait sept ans. Déjà deux ans que Victoire était partie pour Poudlard et il trouvait ça horriblement long. Deux ans. De douze mois chacun. Avec trente jours au moins dans chaque mois. Un vrai calvaire. Alors quand elle rentrait pour les vacances, il se faisait toute une joie.

Cette année, il avait prévu grand. Il lui avait acheté un cadeau de Noël. Avec ses propres économies. Quand sa mère était allée au Chemin de Traverse pour quelques emplettes la veille, il s'était faufilé dans la foule et avait acheté ce qu'il avait repéré dans une boutique. Elle ne l'emmenait pas souvent, à cause de l'école moldue à laquelle il était obligé d'aller. Il fallait saisir toute occasion. Bon, bien sûr, il avait été puni pour avoir fait une frayeur à sa mère, surtout qu'il avait refusé de dire pourquoi il était parti, prétextant un mouvement de foule.

Cette année, son cadeau était secret. Personne ne devait le savoir avant le jour fatidique. Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour ça. Ça n'était pas facile à cacher sous un manteau, ça gratouillait un peu, et ça avait failli le faire rire. Il avait emballé la chose dans une jolie boîte piquée dans la réserve de boîtes vides de sa mère qui de toute façon ne jetait rien, pris un ruban, percé des trous au cas où, et enveloppé le tout d'une généreuse couche de sopalin, savamment pliée.

Sa mère était une fouineuse, et il était sûr qu'elle chercherait à savoir ce qu'il comptait offrir à ses sœurs. Il se méfiait. Avec ça, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en rende compte, elle allait devoir être drôlement maligne pour replier le sopalin. Louis était fier de lui. Un détective n'aurait pas fait mieux. Personne ne saurait avant l'heure qu'il offrait un joli boursouf vert pâle à sa sœur. Oups. Sauf vous.


	11. 11 décembre

_11 décembre, maison des Black :_

« Dis-moi ce que les père et mère ont prévu de m'acheter pour Noël ? Est-ce que je vais avoir la poupée dont on peut ouvrir le ventre pour examiner l'intérieur et qui a les cheveux vert fluo ? Est-ce qu'ils vont enfin m'offrir mon balai de course pour que je puisse m'entraîner avant Poudlard ? Mieux, est-ce que je vais pouvoir choisir ma baguette en avance pour montrer aux autres que je n'ai pas besoin de Poudlard pour être la meilleure en sortilèges ? » Demanda la petite Bellatrix.

« Je ne peux rien dire… » Répondit l'elfe de maison en baissant la tête.

« Oh si, je te jure que tu vas me le dire… »

« Je ne peux pas, jeune maîtresse, vos parents me l'ont interdit… »

« Je me fiche de ce que mes parents t'ont dit ! Tu vas me donner ma réponse et maintenant ! Ou je t'ordonne de te cogner la tête contre le four brûlant… Et tu sais que j'en suis capable. » Sourit diaboliquement la petite fille âgé d'à peine sept ans.

Elle voulait sa liste de Noël, elle voulait savoir si ses parents avaient acheté tout ce qu'elle avait demandé, car elle savait parfaitement que c'était eux et pas Père Merlin, contrairement à ce bébé de Narcissa. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle n'obtienne pas exactement ce qu'elle avait demandé. Sans quoi, Noël allait être un enfer cette année, pour tout le monde…


	12. 12 décembre

_12 décembre, Poudlard :_

« Ma chère Minerva, ces moldus m'étonneront toujours ! » S'exclama Albus Dumbledore en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans la Grande Salle.

C'était bientôt les vacances de Noël et celle-ci avait été décorée avec tous les moyens possibles, pour être la plus somptueuse. Chaque année, c'était un défilé d'originalité. Le vieil homme en était relativement fier. Il était persuadé que cela permettait d'enchanter le cœur des enfants, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir un sapin chez eux. Il se souvenait encore des yeux émerveillés de Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue il y a seulement quelques années lui semblait-il, quand ils étaient élèves ici.

« Pourquoi donc, Albus ? » Demanda poliment sa vieille amie.

« Oh eh bien… Vous savez, ces pulls que Molly Weasley tricote chaque année pour ses enfants… »

« Oh, oui, croyez-moi, je ne peux pas les avoir oubliés… » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Eh bien si vous allez vous promener ce samedi dans les rues de Londres, côté moldu, vous verrez qu'un certain nombre d'habitants en porteront. Bien évidemment, ce ne sont pas exactement les mêmes, mais vous trouverez des pulls avec des rennes, des bonhommes de neige, et leur équivalent du père Merlin. Sans parler des sapins de Noël, et autres décorations tout aussi… étonnantes. »

« Affreuses vous voulez dire ! Mais pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien ils ont inventé ce qu'ils appellent la journée internationale du pull de Noël. Finalement, les pulls de Molly ne sont pas si démodés, elle est en avance sur nous autres… » Sourit-il malicieusement.

« Pas question que je porte ça un jour ! Et allez donc le dire à ses enfants… » Fit-elle avec un geste vague en direction de la tribu rousse attablée du côté Gryffondor, qui se tortillait en grimaçant face aux grattements de leur pull.


	13. 13 décembre

_13 décembre, au Terrier :_

« Surtout, ne pas s'affoler. » Se répéta Molly Weasley, tout en récurant une casserole.

Elle était seule à la maison, Arthur était parti en mission pour le Ministère. Les enfants dormaient tous en haut, sans faire de chahut pour une fois. Bon, elle avait encore eu du mal à coucher les jumeaux Fred et George, âgés de huit ans, mais ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel.

Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le souci c'est qu'elle était en train de nettoyer la montagne de vaisselle que pouvaient donner sept enfants _à la_ _main_. Elle avait cassé sa baguette un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, un geste maladroit. Evidemment elle ne pouvait pas aller chez Ollivander à une pareille heure. Et elle ne savait pas faire de magie sans baguette.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était terriblement en retard dans ses tricots de l'année. Si jamais Arthur ne revenait pas très vite, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir lancer un sort sur ses pelotes de laine et ses aiguilles, pour que sa fabrication de pull avance. On n'était qu'à quelques poignées de jours de Noël, c'était une catastrophe. La mère de famille soupira et s'y attela manuellement en attendant.


	14. 14 décembre

_14 décembre, maison des Lupin :_

Encore dix jours, pensa Remus. Il était rentré de Poudlard la veille, pour les vacances de Noël et il n'était pas sûr d'en être ravi. Il comptait les jours avant de retourner à l'école, et surtout ceux avant le réveillon.

Sirius lui avait raconté que parfois, le soir du réveillon, une étoile filante ou deux passaient dans le ciel, et que même les sorciers croyaient au fait de faire un vœu à ce moment-là. Même eux pensaient que le contexte magique d'une telle nuit était favorable à sa réalisation. Alors le petit garçon patientait devant sa fenêtre, et il savait qu'il passerait sans doute la nuit entière le nez collé à la vitre, pour voir cette étoile passer. Il avait tant à lui demander.

Tout d'abord, il voudrait que ses parents arrêtent de le regarder avec cet air de pitié. Que son père arrête d'avoir cette culpabilité dans le regard qui le rendait éteint. Ensuite il voudrait ne jamais avoir à dire à ses amis qu'il était un monstre. Sinon ils allaient le laisser tomber, et il ne voulait surtout pas, pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé des amis géniaux. Sirius, James et Peter étaient bien trop importants pour lui. Il voudrait bien savoir aussi ce que cette Lily lui cherchait, à tout le temps le coller et à faire comme s'ils étaient amis. Ah, et enfin, s'il pouvait demander, si ça n'était pas trop, il voulait bien un nouveau nécessaire à plume, un joli, avec des plumes précieuses et une encre qui ne séchait pas si vite… Mais peut-être que cela faisait beaucoup. Peut-être que l'étoile n'exauçait qu'un vœu. Dans ce cas, il ne savait pas trop quoi choisir…


	15. 15 décembre

_15 décembre, Chemin de Traverse :_

Draco regardait avec désespoir la lettre que son fils avait écrite au Père Merlin. Le petit s'était appliqué, il l'avait heureusement vu faire pour intercepter le courrier avant qu'il ne l'envoie par hibou il ne savait où. Il n'aurait jamais retrouvé son pauvre hibou, le temps que celui-ci cherche un personnage qui n'existait pas.

A présent qu'il avait récupéré la missive, tachée d'encre à certains endroits, il la relisait pour la énième fois avec consternation. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas offrir à son fils un Planète 4000, le dernier balai de course sorti, à seulement six ans. Cependant, s'il faisait ce choix, il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution adapté.

Peut-être ces balais pour enfants qu'il avait repérés, quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait encore le sien dans la remise, et il se souvenait l'avoir adoré. Peut-être pourrait-il le transmettre à son fils ? Cela aurait plus de sens qu'un nouveau balai sans aucune âme. Le sien avait une histoire.

Et il allait falloir qu'il cède également sur les farces et attrapes des frères Weasley. Il avait bon dos, le Père Merlin. Ça n'était pas lui qui allait s'arracher les cheveux et se faire surprendre par de nouvelles inventions plus farfelues et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir des boutons. Et pas qu'au figuré.

Enfin, son fils serait ravi, et ça valait tous les gallions du monde. Lui n'avait pas eu la même chance. Son père préférait toujours lui faire des cadeaux « dignes de son rang » plutôt que ce qui lui plaisait vraiment. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur.


	16. 16 décembre

_16 décembre, Greater Hangleton :_

S'il n'avait qu'un mot à dire, Rolf Scamander aurait choisi le mot folie. Ou peut-être gelé. Ou encore transpercé par le froid, mais ça faisait plus d'un mot. Il aimait Luna, vraiment, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Il avait été subjugué par sa beauté, son innocence et ses yeux dans lesquels le monde était différent. Mais parfois, il devait l'avouer, elle tirait un peu sur la queue du botruc.

Partir à la recherche des ronflacks cornus, pourquoi pas, cela passait encore. En tant que magicobiologiste passionné, il ne pouvait que faire des découvertes en route et serait très honoré d'être le premier à avoir débusqué ce fabuleux animal. Mais là il avait froid, il était gelé pour être plus précis, les mains sous ses aisselles ne suffisaient pas, ses sorts de réchauffement n'étaient pas très habiles – il n'avait jamais été très doué en sortilèges – et ils ne vendaient strictement rien depuis des heures. Alors pourquoi diable devait-il rester à ce marché de Noël, à vendre des répliques du diadème perdu de Serdaigle, des attrape-nargoles et des boucliers contre heliopathes ?

Le jeune homme soupira. L'amour lui faisait vraiment faire des choses insensées parfois.


	17. 17 décembre

_17 décembre, petit village au Nord de l'Angleterre :_

Severus Rogue marcha dans les rues sombres avec détermination. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'avait pris soudainement. Une envie totalement stupide qu'il avait réfrénée aussitôt arrivé dans les rues commerçantes. Il avait alors fait demi-tour à nouveau.

Noël était une période de joie et de fête pour tous, mais pas pour lui. Il redoutait cette période autant que les autres dans l'année, plus même. À chaque fois, son père buvait un peu plus, profitant de l'occasion, comme il disait. Il les maudissait, lui et sa mère. Il les battait un peu plus, les ayant à portée de poing. Non, vraiment, le jeune homme ne voyait rien de réjouissant dans cette période.

Il avait bien essayé de rester à Poudlard cette année encore mais sa mère lui avait demandé – non, l'avait supplié – de revenir et de ne pas la laisser seule. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'abandonner. Même si cela signifiait passer des vacances abominables, sans magie, sans potions, et encore plus seul qu'habituellement.

Soudainement, il avait eu envie de sortir, pour acheter un cadeau à Lily. Ils étaient un peu fâchés depuis quelques temps. Voire même très fâchés. Depuis qu'il lui avait balancé toutes ces horreurs à la figure, quelques mois auparavant. Il aurait voulu… il ne savait pas trop, réparer son erreur. Essayer de retrouver la seule personne en laquelle il avait pleinement confiance. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fasse confiance à Lucius et sa clique. Il avait eu envie de retrouver celle qui le faisait toujours sourire, malgré sa mine généralement sombre, celle qui arrivait à décrocher des rires même parfois, celle qui le faisait penser à un monde meilleur. Sa meilleure amie, et plus encore.

Pourtant, en arrivant devant les magasins, il s'était senti bête. Après tout ce teps, ça n'était pas avec un cadeau minable qu'il allait se racheter. Elle avait peut-être changé, il ne savait sans doute plus ce qui lui plairait, et elle allait sûrement recevoir un cadeau magnifique de Potter, le sien ne pourrait pas rivaliser. C'était perdu d'avance. Il serait ridicule à nouveau et blessé. Sans parler de la mauvaise presse que cela lui ferait auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres à qui il avait plus ou moins promis de ne plus l'approcher. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Alors il était rentré, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, le cœur lourd. En arrivant, il se changerait à nouveau pour des vêtements moldus qui ne choqueraient pas son père mais en attendant, c'était un peu comme s'il emportait la magie de Poudlard avec lui.


	18. 18 décembre

_18 décembre, Poudlard :_

« Ça y est, vos valises sont prêtes ? » Demanda Hermione, passant la tête dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année.

« Presque, il me manque juste… une chaussette violette. » Marmonna Ron. « Je n'arrive pas à la retrouver… »

« Et moi je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon livre de botanique… Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ? » Demanda Harry.

« Par ici ! » Fit Neville en le tendant à son camarade de chambre.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous y prendre à l'avance ? Ou utiliser au moins des sortilèges d'attraction ? » Soupira la jeune fille en retrouvant du même coup la chaussette de Ron, la chaussure de Neville, le bas de pyjama de Seamus et le parchemin de Dean.

« Hermione, il n'y a que toi qui penses à faire ça… » Maugréa le roux.

Bon gré mal gré, ils finirent pourtant par boucler leurs bagages. Ceux-ci seraient directement transportés dans le Poudlard Express grâce aux elfes de maison. Ils étaient prêts à rentrer chez eux. Ron et Harry iraient fêter Noël au Terrier tandis qu'Hermione allait chez ses parents. Ils se retrouveraient après les vacances.


	19. 19 décembre

_19 décembre, Little Whinghing :_

« Du jus de citrouille, des patacitrouilles, des pétards surprises de chez Zonko, des tomates, du fromage, des boissons gazeuses… Des boissons gazeuses ? Ils aiment ça, tu crois ? » Demanda Audrey Weasley à son mari.

« Je pense que oui. Les enfants de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que ceux d'Harry et Ginny doivent connaître, je suppose. On n'a qu'à en acheter un peu mais pas trop. Tu n'as pas oublié les dindes et les dragées surprises ? »

« Non, non… Oh ! J'ai oublié qu'Hugo détestait les agrumes. Donc pas de citron farci pour lui. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose. Hermione est allergique aux crustacés… Et Ginny n'aime pas beaucoup le persil, non ? »

« Mmm je ne me souviens pas… ça n'est pas le thym ? » Répondit Percy d'un air absent, plongé dans son dossier.

« Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir… » Gémit la jeune femme.

C'était la première fois que le réveillon de Noël était sous leur responsabilité. Avec le nombre grandissant de petits-enfants, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, quelques années auparavant, de décharger Molly Weasley du repas de Noël et de changer chaque année de maison et donc de préparateur.

L'année passée, Angelina et George avaient fait une fête magnifique. Il fallait donc qu'ils soient à la hauteur. Rien que trouver la maison serait compliqué, puisqu'ils vivaient dans un quartier moldu ne supportant pas les balais et les apparitions spontanées, ça n'était pas la peine de rajouter des difficultés. Percy ne se rendait pas compte de la difficulté de l'affaire. Elle préparait son menu et ses courses depuis déjà deux heures et rien n'était fini…


	20. 20 décembre

_20 décembre, Square Grimmaurd :_

« Harry, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard ! » Cria Ginny depuis le bas des escaliers.

La jeune femme était habillée, maquillée, le sac à la main depuis une bonne demi-heure, et commençait à s'impatienter. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait mis du temps à se préparer, entre ses cheveux rebelles, la fermeture de sa robe qui s'était coincée et son mascara sur lequel elle avait mis du mal à mettre la main. Il était donc fortement probable qu'Harry ait entamé autre chose en attendant. Mais tout de même. Elle lui avait dit d'être prêt pour 20h. Il était déjà 20h15. Et elle l'avait appelé trois fois.

Elle monta les escaliers, prenant garde aux marches inégales, jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, dans laquelle il avait voulu qu'ils s'installent. Vivre au milieu des affaires d'un mort dont la mémoire avait été sanctifiée par le jeune homme ne la rassurait pas vraiment mais elle respectait sa décision.

En poussant la porte, elle manqua de recevoir une chaussette au visage. Harry était littéralement en train de vider son armoire à la main, sa baguette délaissée sur le lit, des vêtements tout autour de lui. Principalement des chaussettes, remarqua-t-elle. Il avait enfilé sa robe de cérémonie mais elle n'était pas tout à fait ajutée à ses épaules, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement et son visage arborait un air énervé.

« Tout va bien ? » Risqua-t-elle.

« Non. Je n'arrive pas à trouver deux chaussettes assorties qui ne soient pas trouées. » S'agaça-t-il sans se retourner.

« Ça n'est pas le seul problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira : « Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette stupide cérémonie. Ça fait deux ans que la Guerre est finie. Deux putains d'années. Et on ne peut toujours pas me laisser tranquille et avoir une vie normale ? Il faut encore que j'assiste à toutes sortes de bals et de réunions plus idiots les uns que les autres. »

« Tu sais, on peut ne pas y aller… » Glissa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur leur lit. « Après tout, on peut bien rater le bal de Noël du ministère cette année… »

« Non, ce n'est rien. On va y aller. Je suis désolé. Descends, je te rejoins dans deux minutes. » Soupira-t-il.

Elle n'osa pas insister et s'effaça.


	21. 21 décembre

_21 décembre, Gare de Glasgow :_

Teddy frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il tremblait de froid. Il avait mis ses gants mais son écharpe était un peu petite et elle laissait passer un filet d'air qui se glissait sous son manteau. Mamie Molly dirait encore qu'il allait s'enrhumer pour rien et que ça n'était pas prudent parce que ça pouvait déboucher sur une pneumonie, ou pire. Evidemment, le fait qu'il soit étudiant en médicomagie et sache parfaitement cela ne lui effleurait pas encore l'esprit.

Il attendait présentement le ScotRail qui allait l'emmener jusqu'à Edimbourg. Là il prendrait un train pour rejoindre Londres, en passant par la côte, pendant environ cinq heures. Et non, il n'était pas ridicule du tout de prendre les moyens de transport moldus. Malgré tout ce que disait sa famille en se moquant gentiment. Bien entendu, il aurait pu prendre un portoloin qui l'aurait rapproché un peu, mais il trouvait la sensation presque aussi détestable que celle que lui procurait le transplanage. Alors s'il mettait plus de six heures à rentrer à Londres, eh bien ça ne dérangeait que lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'arriver stressé pour Noël, ses études lui suffisaient bien à se faire un ulcère.


	22. 22 décembre

_22 décembre, Godric's Hollow, maison des Potter :_

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu en fais un tout petit peu trop ? » Risqua James Potter, passant une tête dans la cuisine.

Depuis trois heures, sa jeune épouse s'était enfermée dans la cuisine, le tablier autour de la taille, pour faire des pâtisseries. Il voyait déjà sur la table une fournée de pains d'épice, un plateau de sablés en forme de sapins de Noël, une assiette de cupcakes recouverts d'une crème fouettée rouge et de billes vert foncé, ainsi qu'une caissette de dattes fourrées à la pâte d'amande. Et Lily était encore en train de faire battre magiquement des œufs, chauffer du chocolat au bain-marie pendant que ses mains touillaient une poudre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« J'ai un peu peur des quantités, vous êtes quand même tous des goinfres. Remus un peu moins que Sirius et toi, mais il faut le remplumer un peu, je trouve qu'il a encore maigri dernièrement… Tu crois qu'il mange à sa faim ? Je ne suis pas sûre, il faudra que je glisse quelques gâteaux dans sa sacoche avant qu'il ne parte… » Répondit-elle distraitement tout en continuant sa préparation.

Jetant un coup d'œil au salon et voyant que leur fils s'était endormi au milieu de ses jouets, le jeune homme se risqua à entrer et à enlacer sa femme pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Je t'assure que tu as suffisamment cuisiné. Pour une armée entière. Et tout va bien se passer, arrête de stresser, ce n'est qu'un repas de Noël entre amis ! » La rassura-t-il.

« Tu as sans doute raison… » Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

La cuisine, mine de rien, c'était épuisant.


	23. 23 décembre

_23 décembre, au cœur de Londres :_

« Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » Demanda, anxieux, Draco Malfoy.

« Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? » Répondit Hermione, les mains dans une pâte à tarte qui semblait compliquée, vue la quantité de farine qu'elle mettait sur le plan de travail et dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas… Au hasard parce que tu as invité tous tes amis qui ne m'apprécient pas forcément, dont la famille de ton ex-petit-ami au grand complet ? Parce que jusqu'à il y a peu, Potter et moi nous haïssions et que je ne suis pas sûr que Londubat ait oublié toutes les crasses que je lui ai faites à Poudlard ? »

« Mais non, tout est oublié, c'était il y a trop longtemps. Et ce n'était pas toi qui me disais que tu en avais marre qu'on se voit entre deux portes, comme si on n'était que des colocataires ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que mon boulot me prenait tellement de temps que tu avais l'impression de vivre avec un dossier ambulant ? Ben voilà, on fête le réveillon à l'appartement, avec les gens qu'on aime, comme un couple _normal_. » Le raisonna la jeune femme.

En réalité, elle n'était pas plus confiante que lui, mais si elle le lui montrait, il enverrait aussitôt un patronus à tous pour annuler. Et il n'en était pas question. Leur couple tenait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça.


	24. 24 décembre

_24 décembre, parc de Poudlard :_

Dans la cabane de bois et de pierre au fond du parc, un coussin traversa l'unique pièce. Un autre le suivit aussitôt, avant que le lit entier ne soit défait.

« Nom d'un botruc, mais où ai-je mis ce fichu bonnet ! » S'agaça Hagrid.

Il secoua encore un peu les multiples édredons qui lui permettaient de ne pas avoir froid avant de se décider pour un sortilège d'attraction. Harry le lui avait appris la dernière fois qu'il était venu et cela s'avérait très utile. Enfin, ledit bonnet sortit du panier de bûches près de la cheminée. Pourquoi était-il là, il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Il pouvait enfin compléter sa tenue. Bon, il avait ajusté un peu le costume, en agrandissant certaines pièces par ci par là, mais c'était plutôt réussi. Un pantalon rouge, un manteau rouge et blanc, un bonnet pointu du même genre et de grosses bottes noires. Il avait demandé au professeur McGonagall de l'aider un peu à cacher les quelques cheveux et poils bruns qui lui restaient pour faire plus vrai. Il était parfait en Père Merlin !

Habituellement, Rubeus Hagrid aimait passer le réveillon de Noël avec les autres professeurs de Poudlard et les quelques élèves qui restaient. Mais cette année, on lui avait fait une demande spéciale. Un orphelinat lui avait demandé, si avec sa carrure impressionnante et sa barbe chatoyante, il accepterait de jouer Père Merlin pour les enfants. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, et son cœur s'était gonflé de joie à l'idée que les futurs petits sorciers, qu'il retrouverait ensuite à Poudlard, puissent avoir cette surprise. Il s'en alla donc sur sa moto, priant tous les sorciers pour ne pas faire de tâche de cambouis sur son costume.


End file.
